


Give Me Love.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: The things Severus Snape refuses to take are the ones Harry Potter most desperately wants to give him.





	Give Me Love.

**Title:** **Give Me Love.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **8: Truth** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** The things Severus Snape refuses to take are the ones Harry Potter most desperately wants to give him.  


**Give** **Me Love.**

When they started dating Harry resolved to be patient with Severus’ intimacy issues. He’s been oh-so-gentle for a year, but Severus' reluctance to initiate sexual contact is starting to worry him.

“Why do you always do that?” He finally dares to ask, pulling away from Severus.

“Why do I do _what_?”

“You nuzzle my neck when you want a kiss, but never go ahead and take it.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I-I’m-not-er-

“You can trust me with the truth, Severus.”

“I’m tired of taking. Tired of fighting for everything. I don’t want to demand love, Harry. I just want to receive it.”  



End file.
